ULTRAMAN SON
ULTRAMAN SON IS THE SON OF SOMEONE HISTORY A LONG TIME AGO LIKE LAST WEEK OR SOMETHING THERE WAS A MEETING OF THE ULTRA SONS SO THERE WAS TARO ZERO GEED TAIGA AND JR PLASMITE ARGENTIUM SUPERNOVA PARAMOUNT MAJOR THUNDER MOEGREEN ARGENTINA SUN FIRE HUNTER 1 ALL DEXTER DIMENSION SPECTRE JULY HEIR OHB CIRCLE CAPSULE 63 PEARL OROCHI DAIEI ILIAD LITTY SMART MODERATE ANDY ZAMUSHA GALACTICA OH SELECTED GEAD ABOVE WORRIOR πr² STAPLE AND PATTERN SO THEY WERE ALL HAVING A NICE TIME AND THEN THERE WAS A BAD GUY NAMED EVILPERSON AND EVILPERSON KILLED THEM ALL BUT HE GOT SEALED AWAY FOR A WHILE AND NOW ITS UP TO A NEW HERO NAMED ULTRAMAN SON SON OF SOMEONE TO KILL HIM HE GOES TO EARTH AND FINDS THE ULTRA GENE FRAGMENTS AND USES THEM TO POWER UP AND DEFEAT ALL THE KAIJU BY USING THE POWER OF SONS AND THEN THERE WAS THIS GUY WHO DIED DURING A KAIJU ATTACK SO ULTRAMAN SON STOLE HIS BODY AND NAMED HIMSELF ONORE MUSUKO AND JOINED THE ATTACK TEAM CALLED ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ AND BECAME THE CAPTAIN BUT HE IS NOT AFRAID TO SHOW OFF HE IS ULTRAMAN AND THEN EVILPERSON CAME AND ULTRAMAN SON KILLED HIM AND THEN EVERYONE WAS HAPPY AND ALL THE ULTRAS WHO DIED CAME BACK TO LIFE AND THEN ULTRAMAN KING REVEALED THAT ULTRAMAN SON IS THE SON OF ULTRAMAN NOA WHICH EXPLAINS WHY HE IS SO OP AND THEN HE WAS GIVEN THE TITLE OF KING OF THE LAND OF LIGHT BECAUSE HE IS WORTHY AND KING IS GETTING OLD SO ULTRAMAN SON BECAME THE BEST ULTRAMAN EVER THE END POWERS *'LIGHTINING SON': SON's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist. *'SON INFERNO': A powerful beam from a fire covered fist. The temperature of the flames can reach one trillion degrees. *'SON SPARK': SON can charge his hands with his lightning energy to increase the damage of his blows. *'GRAVITY SON': SON's technique that uses supergravity waves to produce a beam to tear the opponent apart. *'SON THUNDERBOLT': Electricity discharged from his hands. *'SON SHOOT': Energy blasts from SON's fist. *'GALAXY SON': SON manipulates meteorites in the asteroid belt using a special wave. *'SON MIRAGE': SON creates his own illusion to trick his opponent. *'SHINING SON': SON destroys his opponent using light emitted from his body. *'SON BLIZZARD': SON seals the enemy away in a wall of ice at absolute zero. *'SON WAVE': An energy wave that heals people and/or frees them from dark spells. *'SON REFLECTION': A barrier that reflects energy attacks. *'SON SIGHT': A special beam from his eyes that reveals invisible targets. *'3 Ultimate Finishers': SON's true strength lies on three finishers. **'SON FINAL': One of SON's three greatest techniques, a great surge of energy, using much of his power, was used to seal a dimension rift. **'DIMENSION SON': SON also has the ability to travel to different universes and galaxies. **'ULTIMATE SON': One of SON's three greatest techniques, he transforms and disguises as a toddler named Ultraman Best. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:One Shots Category:Cringe